This invention relates to door closers of the kind, sometimes known as door checks, which operate during the final pan of the closure movement of a door towards the associated door frame for the purpose of ensuring that the door closes properly and optionally is held in a closed position. Such closers may be employed alone or in combination with a closer device which operates over substantially the full range of closing movement, i.e. at least up to point at which the door check type closer takes over.
Conventional door check type closers are designed for mounting on the face of a door and usually incorporate a spring driven arm with a relatively large roller which protrudes a significant distance from the door so as to be visually obtrusive, and co-operates with a keep member installed on the door frame, the keep member affording a part which intercepts the roller as the door is closed towards the door frame.
DE-A-2207106 discloses such a door-check type closer which includes a housing designed for mounting within the thickness of a door at an edge face thereof and having a spring-driven arm which protrudes from the housing and is adapted to engage a trip face provided on an associated keep member adapted for mounting in the door frame, engagement of the arm with the trip face as the door is moved to its position of closure relative to the frame displacing the arm from a first position, in which it extends obliquely from the housing and is retained by the driving spring, through an over-centre position so that the spring then drives the arm to a second position in which it extends away from the door generally perpendicular to the edge face at which the housing is installed. When the door is opened, the keep member acts on the arm to return it to its first position.
However, it is possible for the arm to be displaced, accidentally or otherwise, from said first position whilst the door is open, with consequent risk of damage and failure of the door to close properly if an attempt is then made to close the door whilst the arm is in its second position, and it is an object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantage.